bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Worlds Collide
'When Worlds Collide '''is an original episode by Phineasnferb. It is a special crossover episode featuring many different cartoon characters. When a portal created by a new villain is sprung open, it mixes up different cartoon worlds, causing chaos among everyone. A lesson in handling conflict. Episode Summary Deep into the outskirts of town, a villain is finishing up the latest touches on his latest invention. It is a portal that will allow him to travel to other dimensions. The villain is named Professor Evil. He begins setting up his latest scheme, when all of a sudden, it begins malfunctioning. He wonders what's even going on. The machine stutters, and a giant beam of light engulfs the lair. Elsewhere, Larry is over at Bob's house, helping him with the fan mail once again. They've received a lot of letters. Larry is reading one that is complementing them on the episode "A Pirate's Life." Bob is reading one, asking about how long leftover Chinese should be heated up in the microwave. All of a sudden, Bob and Larry are consumed by a giant beam of light. Larry wonders what's going on. When the two awaken, they notice that they're in a strange new world. It seems all the other veggies have been sucked into this new world as well. But then, a voice says that they're not alone. To the veggies' surprise, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. Bob wonders if Sonic's world got combined with theirs. But then, another voice says that Sonic's world wasn't the only one. They are then approached by Super Mario and his brother Luigi, Link, SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star, Phineas and Ferb, Dora the Explorer and Boots, Woody and Buzz, and a whole array of different faces. Junior thinks this is totally cool. Yoshi thinks otherwise, because he just wants to get back to Yoshi's Island to eat fruit. Larry thinks they should try and get back, because him and Bob have more fan mail to answer. SpongeBob needs to go back to the Krusty Krab to make more Krabby Patties. Everybody has things that need to get done. Everyone goes into a huge panic trying to figure out how they're going to escape this odd new world. Mario thinks they should all just travel through pipes. Dora disagrees and believes they should use Map to help them find the way out. Phineas thinks he should just build a portal and get them all out. Chowder just wants to eat. Pa Grape knows that this is chaos. Pa Grape tries calming everybody down, but he just gets insulted by Johnny Test. Pa Grape thinks that was very rude. Bob thinks this is hopeless, they're never going to get out of here. That's when a new threat approaches. Not only did the good guys of every world show up, but the bad guys did as well. Professor Evil is there as well. Bob truly thinks this is hopeless now. It seems as if the bad guys have created some sort of mega weapon that will eliminate every single person there. Archibald knows this is bad news for sure. That's when Pa Grape tells everyone to stop what they're doing. He knows that there's conflict flying around right now, but if they all set aside their differences and work together, then they'll get the job done for sure. He says that God wants us all to get along with each other and solve conflicts together. Sonic thinks he's right. He decides that everyone should join forces and come up with a plan to escape, and also take out the bad guys. Everyone uses their brains to come up with a master plan. Once their fighting robot is finished, everyone's special abilities are utilized into the robot's system, and the fight is on. After some very intense fighting, the robot delivers one final blow from the power of a Super Star. The villains flee, and a portal magically opens up. Everyone cheers, and everyone goes their separate ways. Bob and Larry arrive back at Bob's house, as well as the other veggies. Scooter thinks that experience sure was strange. Pa Grape hopes everyone learned a valuable lesson about solving conflicts. Bob then gets a text message from QWERTY with a verse. Bob thinks that they did learn a great lesson today. No matter the circumstances, God is with us and will help us solve all of our problems. The veggies leave, and Bob and Larry resume their letter answering. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * When Worlds Collide * Stuck In This Mess! * Don't Dance and Drive (Silly Songs With Larry) * Crisis Averted QWERTY's Verse "Do for others what you want them to do for you: this is the meaning of the Law of Moses and of the teachings of the prophets." -Matthew 7:12 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Jean Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Scooter Carrot * Professor Evil * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Link * Zelda * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * SpongeBob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Chowder * Johnny Test * Timmy Turner * Dora the Explorer * Boots * Zidgel * Midgel * Fidgel * Kevin * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Ganondorf * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Plankton * Karen * Pete * Endive * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Foop * Cavitus * Zurg * Lotso Trivia * The following franchises are represented in this episode: ** ''Super Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** The Legend of Zelda ** Phineas and Ferb ** SpongeBob Squarepants ** Toy Story ** Dora the Explorer ** Johnny Test ** Chowder ** 3-2-1 Penguins! ** The Fairly Odd Parents ** Mickey Mouse * Although on the DVD art, Sheik from The Legend of Zelda ''series does not actually appear in the episode * Bob and Larry are answering fan mail at Bob's house again, a callback to "God Made You Special" * Larry answers a letter regarding "A Pirate's Life" * In the silly song, Larry can be seen watching "The Little House That Stood" * The Super Star theme is taken directly from ''Mario Kart 8 Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Sonic